The heart wants what the heart wants
by edward-ships-elricest
Summary: Alphonse Elric has figured the depth of his love for Edward, after thinking it over hes decided not to voice it even if Edward feels the same. Surly having a relationship will cause him pain. But you can't deny what the heart wants for long with out hurting yourself and others. *Elricest! This is my first fic may have a lemon in the future, not sure yet, please enjoy! Post Fma


**Warning: yaoi, incest, elricest, fluff, possible heartache, possible lemon, I'll consider it.**

**Paring: AlEd eventually**

**So this is my first fic really, hopefully it's good! I'll take some criticism please don't be so harsh though!**

**The first chapter will be like an introduction **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fullmetal alchemist, if I did elricest all the way **

Alphonse Elric, little brother to the Fullmetal alchemist recently received his body once again a little over two years ago. But for his body to be his again his brother had given up his alchemy, in Edwards defense his alchemy is nothing in comparison to alphonse which in return a flustered al mutter inaudible words.

In those two years Ed was with him through every step in regaining his strength, every time he needed something Ed was there, when he was hungry Ed was there, though the food was at time hard to swallow al was grateful his brother was there. It was a bit difficult in rehabilitation but Edward was his rock he kept him in place and watched over them, never letting him fall on weak knees, any time al wanted to give up saying the pain was to great Edward was there to scold him into place once more. With all his brothers actions Alphonse couldn't help but love his brother, possibly in a way that was seen as a sin he wasn't so sure himself, but he knew every time Edward would help him up to walk or to stretch the mere ghost of his brothers touch made him feel different.

It was crazy to feel like that if you asked Alphonse, he felt disgusted with himself at time, cursing himself for loving the way his brother looked flushed on a hot summers day, or how his cheeks turned a shade of rose on winter days. He would smack himself when brother wasn't around telling himself it wasn't love but him appreciating the little details about Edward no one else would.

Alphonse would catch himself in a dream full with Edwards smile, or how bright his eyes looked him the sunlight while his hair would flow behind him, or even a look in his brother's eyes which hinted great love. He would also have those horrible nights where he would see him and his brother together, as in holding hands, heated kisses, gentle creases and smooth gasps escaping Edwards's sinful mouth. Edward a withering mess under him, begging for more of his touch asking to be held as close as possible to al, Ed would have the cutest blush on his face as alphonse would advance on him, gasping, arching his ba-

With a sudden jolt a heavy breathing Alphonse found himself sitting up on his bed his twisted dreams of Edward were getting out of hand, where did they come from? He found himself asking quite often, with a hand clenching his chest, face flush with rigid breathing, back hunched over as if in pain he was soon consumed in his thoughts "_Damn... what the hell is wrong with me? How could I dream like that with Edward of all people?" _ He pulled at his ruffled hair in frustration; he just didn't understand why the hell he had those dreams. He could he love Edward! It was crazy really, but those damn dreams said otherwise. "_Is it possible I've possessed romantic feelings for brother? What would people think? They'd hate us surly." _With his back suddenly straight Alphonse laid back determined, he figured that he was in love Edward, how could he have been so damn dense?

But he knew those feelings would be kept to himself, he couldn't tell Edward even if his older brother felt the same, he would protect him no matter what.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bed room door, Edward. "Alphonse?" he paused waiting "Are you awake?" With a sigh al decided to answer back telling Edward to enter the room. Watching Edward in nothing but his own oversized t-shirt didn't help him one bit, but none the less as the older boy approached alphonse, a slight blush dusted his cheeks "I-I had a nightmare and.. and was wondering if we could share the bed, just for tonight?" Edward looked down shyly, making Alphonse smile slightly holding his hand out towards his brother "come on nii-san there's plenty of room on my bed." Moving over slightly Alphonse waited for his brother to hop on, and when he did, he was surprised to have Edwards arms around his face, face buried into his chest and tightly snuggled under the blanket like when they were younger. With shock written all over his face Edward said "I'm sorry al I just- I remember when we were younger and we would hold each other like this all the time, and so I thought it'd be okay because we are brothers and I had a nightmare you know how I feel after a nightmare.."

Alphonse couldn't help but laugh, Edward was babbling on and on, it was purely adorable really. But Edward just fumed "Hey! What the hell are you laughing at? I was just talk..." Edward was silenced when he saw his younger brother lay back down and closed his eyes with an arm around his slim but built body, he instantly blushed and thanked whoever was up there that it was dark in the room.

"Just go the sleep bakka nii-san, its okay I understand, I would do the same" Alphonse smiled softly with closed eyes; he was rewarded with the soft snores of his brother. Edward sure could fall asleep fast. "Geez..." smiling softly he tightened his hold, but suddenly groaned and loosen the grip on Edward "_damn I'm supposed to push him away not cuddle! Well... maybe tomorrow, with him wearing my shirt it's kind of hard to resist. "_

**Okay! So what you guys thought? I'd love to improve for the next chapter**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review! They'll make me update faster!**

**No flames please!**


End file.
